


'Twas the Night Before...

by BainAduial



Category: Babylon 5, The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore
Genre: M/M, Rampant Silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BainAduial/pseuds/BainAduial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I… altered… a seasonal favourite. I do hope the Spirit of Christmas forgives me. And the Spirit of B5 Fanfic, because this is nothing but crack and silliness from start to finish. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night Before...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of the 2009 Advent Challenge on the Marcus/Neroon Yahoo Group.

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the station  
Not a person was stirring, no matter their nation.  
The stockings were hung by most human doors  
(Without chimneys, St. Nick had to walk all the floors).

The command staff were nestled all snug in their beds,  
Visions of quiet Ambassadors danced in their heads.  
Marcus’ duties were finished; it was time for a rest,  
And he’d just settled down (Minbari beds are the best!)

When from Down Below there arose such a clatter,  
He sprang from his platform to see what was the matter.  
Away to the corridors he flew like a flash,  
Grabbing only his pike, cloak, and Rangerly sash.

The lights were all dim on the refuse-filled hallways,  
Making it hard to guess at the enemies’ plays.  
He turned round a corner, and to his dismay,  
There were bodies all piled awaiting the day,  
With a figure in black so lively and quick,  
That Marcus at once extended his stick.

More rapid than eagles he whirled around,  
And brought the miscreant down to the ground.  
“Oof!” came the cry, in familiar voice,  
“I suppose seeking revenge was always your choice,  
But could you have waited just one moment longer,  
Until I had defused that bomb over yonder?”

Marcus went pale, and before you could blink,  
Had moved himself over and started to clink,  
And to pull and to tug and rewire with care,  
Until danger was gone he’d no attention to spare!  
But behind him he heard, with half of one ear,  
The sound of a fight, and cries of great fear.  
As he finished the job and was turning around,   
At his side someone knelt with his weapons laid down.

He was dressed all in black, and Marcus knew then  
It was the man he had felled when he’d first boldly rushed in.  
A bonecrest was seen peeking out of his cloak,  
And Marcus knew who it was before the man spoke.  
Minbari eyes do not twinkle, but this one did smile,  
Setting Marcus at ease, though he felt a tad vile  
For not making sure, before he jumped in  
That the man in the cloak was committing a sin.

“It’s alright,” the Minbari assured with a laugh.  
“After all, I’ve certainly hit you enough!”  
Marcus chuckled himself, for that was quite true,  
And as he’d done little damage there was nothing to rue.  
“Still,” he said, once they’d checked all was well,  
“Allow me to offer you tea while you tell  
Of what happened down here on this long winter night;  
And how you were trying to make it all right.”

The Minbari smiled, and away they both went,  
Back to Marcus’ rooms where the Minbari unbent  
And abandoned formality to pull his human close,  
While brushing a feather-soft kiss over his nose.

“Oh Marcus,” he chuckled, and the tea was forgotten;  
Two Warriors found it hard to meet up that often!  
But Marcus was heard to say, as he doused the lights,  
“Happy Christmas to me, and what a good night!”


End file.
